


Battle Break Kisses

by Not_So_Typical_Girl



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Battle, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Hidden Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Scout is a little shit, Yaoi, mildly, they had to stop and kiss is basically what this fic is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Typical_Girl/pseuds/Not_So_Typical_Girl
Summary: In a battle, Sniper realized his eyes keep drifting to Scout. While distracted, Sniper receives a backstab, and is sent to respawn. By coincidence, so is Scout. Sniper can't resist a kiss.





	Battle Break Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in this fandom, super short. I'm also working on another Scout/Sniper oneshot, but I have no idea when that's going to be done. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

     The team was in yet another battle. Sniper was... more distracted than he should be. He supposed it didn't  _really_ matter, his team was doing great, they were up by a few points with no sign of the other team advancing. What was it that had Sniper unable to focus? Scout. Whenever Sniper tried to make a kill and Scout was in view, Sniper's eyes would drift to Scout instead of the target. He really couldn't help himself. Sniper and Scout had started a temporarily hidden relationship a few days ago. It was new and exciting... Sniper really loved him. Which in part terrified Sniper; he knew he shouldn't get attached but. Scout seemed to be just as intrigued by Sniper; to what reason, he wasn't sure, but Sniper was sure glad.

     As he tried to shake his head clear of the thought, he felt a stab in his back. He mentally cursed as his vision quickly faded, Sniper being brought back to re-spawn. Speak of the devil, as Sniper materialized, Scout did so just behind him. 

     Scout looked at him, and opened his mouth. "Oh! Hey Snipes. Uh---" Scout was cut off as Sniper pushed him back and pressed him against the wall. "Snipes!? What are you-" Sniper cut him off again by pressing a kiss against his lips; Sniper's hand sliding down from Scout's shoulder to hold him by his hips. He felt Scout relax into the kiss, tension easing. Scout responded eagerly, lips finally moving against Sniper's. After a moment, Sniper had to break the contact to take a breath. 

       "Bloody hell, Scout. I can't take my eyes off of you, mate." Sniper said, face near Scout's neck.  

       "Well, yeah. I mean, that's natural; I'm hawt as hell." Scout bragged, the amusement clear in his voice. 

        Sniper picked his head back up to look at him and roll his eyes. "I can't even scold you for that. I walked into that one."  Scout laughed, and he reached up to the back of Sniper's head, curling his fingers into the hair at the nape of Sniper's neck; and pulled Sniper in for another kiss. After the broke apart for the second time, Scout spoke again. "We uh... we better get back out there before someone comes lookin' for us." He said regretfully, glancing at Sniper's lips. 

        Sniper wanted to protest, but knew he was probably right. "Come to my camper later?" He inquired. 

       "Deal." Scout replied, smirking. Scout pecked his lips a final time, then turned and sped off to the battle field. Sniper shook his head fondly; sighing. That kid was gonna be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> It's about time I made a contribution to this fandom... Anyway. I really hoped you liked this, and if you did, please write a comment telling me how I did! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
